


A New Thing

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-smut, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Steve catches you playing the piano, and his reaction is very interesting.





	A New Thing

Steve tilted his head to the side unconsciously as your hands flew on the black and white titles, the pressure and dedication creating a full song he had never heard in his long life.

The black piano Tony had recently bought was large and intimidating, something that would fill a room and make any place extremely elegant.

He’d never seen you like that. You had your eyes closed; your whole body moved without even noticing, following the music and the movements your hands made like you were dancing, and your hair had fallen from the hairstyle you probably had taken a long time to finish with Natasha and Wanda. You were passionate and gorgeous.

He kept his silence for the whole time, not even blinking until you were over and panting like you’ve just run a marathon. Just then, he applauded you.

“I didn’t know you could play.” Steve finally said, throat dry and pupils blown wide.

You turned to him in a rush, your face showing your surprise and confirming to him that you thought you were alone.

You were ready to answer him but stopped when noticing his state. His lips were parted and pink, and his large chest was rising fast. He licked his lips as if you were something he was craving to taste, his pants spotted a  _very clear_ tent and his eyes were filled with lust.

“Ever since I was a kid.” You straightened your back before slowly leaning in his direction, exposing your cleavage to him.

“That’s a new thing.” He licked his lips again.

“Wanna know more new things about me?” You mirrored his action and Steve stepped closer to you, pulling you to sand on your feet and locking your lips with his.

You had a lot of new things to show him.


End file.
